Yu Gi Oh Duel Monster GX Alternative Story
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Gaada summary, RnR


"Aku telat! Aku telat!" sesosok pemuda berambut coklat berlarian sepanjang jalan.

"Mana tadi ada kecelakaan kereta! Masak disaat seperti ini!" pemuda berambut coklat itu terus berlari sampai matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi di depannya.

"Huaaaa! Awas!"

Bruak!

Tentu saja tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh akibat tabrakan yang tak bisa dihindarkan—iapun mengambil kartunya yang berserakan ditanah.

"Kau... seorang duelist ya." Tanya orang yang ia tabrak tadi, pemuda itu hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum dan mengiyakan perkataaannya—namun senyum itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Kau kan..."

Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monster GX –The Alternative Story-

Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monster GX © 2004 Kazuki Takahashi.

Genre: Shounen, Card Game, Action, Friendship, Family.

Chapter 001: Hot-blooded Duelist Judai, has come!

"Hah... hah... aku sampai tepat waktu..." pemuda itu tampak ngos-ngosan dengan seragam gakuran berwarna abu-abu, ia menatap field dimana sedang ada seseorang yang berduel.

"Hee... dia kuat juga ya..." gumam pemuda berambut coklat itu yang di jawab oleh pemuda berambut light blue yang ada disampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Diakan lulus no. 1 di ujian tertulis Misawa-kun! Itu artinya ia peringkat 1 dalam ujian tertulis!"

"Oh jadi itu maksud dari nomor urut itu." Sahut sang pemuda

"Dan juga—meskipun aku lulus ujian skill aku tak yakin mereka bisa menerima murid rangking 119 sepertiku." Gumam sang pemuda light blue itu pasrah.

"Ahahaha! Jangan pesimis begitu! Lagipula aku juga nomor 110!"

"He? Jadi kau juga peserta ujian?" tanya pemuda berambut light blue yang di balas anggukan oleh sang brunette.

"Tapi ujian untuk no urut 100 keatas sudah selesai dari tadi."

"EHHHH?"

[Peserta no urut 110 Yuuki Judai-kun]

"Yosh! giliranku~" ia langsung menuju field sebelum langkahnya di berhentikan oleh seseorang.

"Hey kau..." Judai menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bingung—kenapa tadi kau mengataiku nomor dua terhebat di ujian ini?" tanya pemuda itu—Misawa.

"Heh? Tenju saja karena yang nomor satu itu aku!" sahut Judai tanpa mendengar respon dari Misawa ia langsung menuju field.

"Nomor satu ya..."

"Tidak sebenarnya dia itu nomor 110." Sahut sang light blue—Marufuji Shou meralat.

"Mari kita lihat duel kalian... Ichiban-kun."

Pembatas

"Aku korbankan dua _Wicked Lord Token_ untuk men-advance summon _Antique Gear Golem!_ " dua token tersebut menghilang tergantikan oleh sebuah monster dengan ATK poin sebesar 3000

|A.G Golem

ATK: 3000|

"Heh... jadi duelnya masih lanjut... Judai?" sesosok pemuda brunette memasuki ruangan lalu duduk di bangku tempat murid-murid berseragam biru. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Baru datang ya, Haou?"

"Bukan... hanya saja aku malas—jadi sedari tadi aku diluar—dan tak kusangka aku bisa melihat duel Chronos-sensei melawan Judai." Nada pemuda itu—Haou terdengar sangat dingin namun seringai kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Haou... kalau dilihat-lihat wajah kalian mirip, kalian kembar?"

"Tentu saja... kenapa kau harus mempertanyakan hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu, Manjoume."

"Manjoume-san, da!" seru sang raven—Manjoume kesal—sementara Haou lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau mengabaikanku!?"

"Tapi yang ada di field sensei.. _Antique Gear Golem_..."

"Hmph! Kembaranmu itupun juga tidak akan men—" perkataan Manjoume di putus seenaknya oleh pemuda brunette itu.

"Tidak—menurutku, Judai yang akan menang..." sahut Haou, ia menghela napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"KAU—jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraan orang!"

"Karena Chronos-sensei telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar." Lanjutnya.

"Kesalahan?" tanya Manjoume.

" _Antique Gear Golem!_ Serang monster bertahan lawan!" Featherman milik Judai hancur seketika.

"Lalu aktifkan efek dari _Antique Gear Golem_ ketika menyerang monster bertahan dan ATK power dari _Antique Gear Golem_ lebih besar dari DEF monster lawan maka ia dapat memberikan piercing damage!"

"Ukkkhh..."

|Judai.

LP 2000 ( - 2000)

Card x3|

'Sensei sampai segitu seriusnya melawanku! Kalau begitu aku juga harus berusaha!'

 _Kuri kuri~_

"Eh?" Judai menatap card teratas decknya kembali kaget.

'Siapa ya... yang memanggilku tadi.' Ia lalu men-draw kartu tersebut.

'Eh? Kau kan...'

" _Kau duelist?." Judai hanya tersenyum sambil menoleh—namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama—seketika ia langsung berdiri._

" _Kau kan..." orang aneh itu menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Judai._

" _Lucky Card... ganbare"_

Senyum terukir di wajah Judai.

'Souka... _Hane Kuriboh!_ Yosh! Aku percayakan padamu.'

 _Kuri-kuri~_

"Aku summon _Hane Kuriboh_ dalam posisi bertahan! Lalu aku set satu kartu Giliranku selesai."

|Winged Kuriboh

DEF: 100|

"Heh... mau dipasang bertahan sekalipun—kau takkan bisa menghindari piercing efek dari _Antique Gear Golem!_ Gilianku draw!" Seru Chronos sombong.

" _Antique Gear Golem!_ Gunakan Ultimate Pound pada Hane Kuriboh!" satu pukulan telak dari _Antique Gear Golem_ membuat _Hane Kuriboh_ hancur berantakan.

"Apa?! Kenapa ia tidak mendapat damage!"

" _Hane Kuriboh_... ketika dihancurkan dapat membuat damage yang di terima controller pada turn itu menjadi 0." Jelas Haou.

"Ada kartu yang tidak diketahui oleh Chronos-sensei?" sahut seorang gadis dari tribun atas kaget sementara pemuda disampingnya meresponnya dengan tenang.

"Masih banyak tempat yang belum di ketahui olehnya—dunia duel tidak hanya sebatas itu saja.

"Ah... souda" sahut Haou yang pergi lalu duduk deret kursi teratas

"Apalagi kartu itu—seharusnya hanya duel King—Mutou Yuugi saja yang memilikinya."

"Apa?!" kali ini nada kaget keluar dari laki-laki berambut tosca.

" _Kuriboh, Hane Kuriboh_ , sama seperti _Black Magician_ dan _Black Magician Girl_. Kartu super langka yang hanya dimiliki oleh Duel King, Mutou Yuugi." Meskipun dengan nada dan wajah dingin namun dari kata-katanya tersirat sedikit perasaan iri.

"Jika Judai memilikinya berarti dia telah bertemu dengan Mutou Yuugi dan menerima langsung card itu darinya."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang telah mengatai teman-teman yang menyelamatkanku, sampah!" seru Judai, sementara nada sombong masih terdengar dari bibir Chronos.

"Omong kosong! Yang namanya sampah ya sampah!"

"Tidak juga! Berkatnya aku bisa memberikan sinyal bantuan pada monster dalam deckku, Trap _hatsudo!_ Hero Signal!"

"Hah?"

"Aku summon Elemental Hero keduaku dari deck, _Burstlady!_ "

|E . H Burstlady

ATK 1200|

"Giliranku!" ia mendraw satu kartu dari decknya.

" _Hane Kuriboh_ pengorbananmu sangat berarti. Aku aktifkan kartu magic, Warriors Return! Aku kembalikan _Featherman_ dari kuburan ke tangan lalu men-summonnya!"

|E . H Featherman

ATK 1000|

"Apa bagusnya monster hero seperti di komik-komik! Apalagi itu hanyalah normal monster!"

"Untuk sekarang wujud mereka hanya awal saja! aku aktifkan magic card, _Yuugou!_ Untuk mem-fusion _Burstlady_ dan _Featherman_! Fusion Summon! Datanglah _Flame Wingman!"_

|E . H Flame Wingman

ATK 2100|

"Flame Wingman hanya bisa di summon dengan Fusion—dapat memberi damage pada lawan sesuai dengan ATK dari monster yang di kalahkan."

"Tapi ATKnya hanya 2100—tidak akan menang melawan Antique Gear Golem yang ATKnya 3000."

"Hmph! Meskipun bisa melakukan fusion summon tapi tetap saja kembaranmu itu kan kalah Haou." Mendongak ke atas, Manjoume menatap Haou dengan tatapan sombongnya.

"hou... sou ka na, kemenangan Judai sudah terlihat—pada card yanga ada di tangannya itu."

"Field Magic, Skycraper!" muncul gedung-gedung bertingkat dengan Flame Wingman berdiri di ujung sebuah menara."

"Ayo Flame Wingman! Serang Antique Gear Golem!"

"Apa? Kau menyerang padahal ATKnya lebih kecil!?"

"Pada saat ini efek dari Skycraper aktif! Ketika monster hero melawan monster dengan ATK lebih besar maka ATKnya akan meningkat sebanyak seribu!"

|E . H Flame Wingman

ATK 3100 ( + 1000) |

"ATK 3100?!"

"Terima ini! Skycraper Shoot!"

"Mama mia! Antique Gear Golem!" seru Chronos panik.

|Chronos

LP 2900 ( - 1000 )|

"Lalu sensei—kau akan menerima damage sesuai dengan ATK milik Antique Gear Golem!" seru Judai senang—sementara Chronos sudah kelimpungan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" akhirnya Antique Gear Golem runtuh diatasnya

|Chronos

LP 0 ( - 3000)|

"Gothca! Duel yang tadi menyenangkan sensei!"

Sontak semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Manjoume kaget besar—sementara Haou hanya menyeringai kecil lalu berlalu—namun sebelum pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Manjoume—

"Sudah kukatakan bukan.. Judai yang menang."

"Cih!"

"Kurasa anak itu menarik..." sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

TBC

=YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY FF PERDANAH AKUH DI FANDOM YU GI OH GX~~~~~=

Salam kenal semuanya!

Next Chapter

Cold-hearted and Heartless Duelist Yuuki Haou

Otanoshimi wa kore kara da!


End file.
